Traditional Wedding
by RSLeofan
Summary: Luke and Lorelei have gotten engaged. And they have debated on if it should be clothing optional. Now, Lorelei and Rory need Sookie for dress shopping. Chapter 2 now up.
1. The debate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note:I loveGilmore Girls.So I hope you enjoy.I wrote this while I was bored.And when I'mbored,my mind gets creative. I may add on later. For now, just a one-shot story.

"What do you think about going traditional?" Lorelei Gilmore asked her fiancé Luke Danes as she waltzed into Luke's Diner. They had recently gotten engaged and Lorelei was excited to plan the wedding.

"Since when are you traditional?" Luke asked with eyebrows raised. He poured her a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of her. "You've always gone your own way. Done the illogical thing."

"Well, the fact that I do the illogical should go to show that we should go traditional. I mean, what's more illogical for Lorelei Gilmore than tradition?" She smiled a wide, bright smile at him. Her crystal blue eyes suggested to him that she was thinking something, and that it was probably something he didn't want to know.

"Before I say anything, what's your definition of traditional? You know, so we're on the same page."

"Well, white dress, plenty of flowers, cake… we've gotta have cake, you know. Tradition."

"And you think you should wear white?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't wear white?"

"No, I just never thought you would _want_ to wear white."

"Once again, illogical ideas would point to a white dress."

"So you do _want_ to wear white."

"Once again, back to sounding like I shouldn't wear white."

"Wear white, don't wear white. I just want you to be there. You could wear nothing, I don't care. Just show up." Exasperated, Luke wanted to end the conversation.

"Why, Luke Danes, what a great idea. We could all show up naked."

"Does that include everyone, or just us?"

"Oh, everyone. If I'm showing mine, everyone is showing theirs."

"That include Kirk?"

"Oh, good point. Okay, everyone's dressed."

"Now that that's settled."

Luke looked completely exhausted from that little discussion. "Do you want something to eat?"

"That's where the cake comes in."

"I meant right now, for breakfast."

"I could go for a couple of blueberry pancakes. Rory's meeting me here. She'll want pancakes too."

"Two orders of pancakes coming right up."

"You're so good to me."

"I know."

Lorelei picked up her coffee from the counter. She spotted an open table and headed for it. She probably had a few moments before Rory actually showed up. Ever since Luke said "Yes" to her proposal, she'd been antsy. Well, she's always been antsy. But she seemed more antsy than normal. She began to arrange and re-arrange the stuff on the table, anything to keep busy.

"Luke's not gonna like you doing that." Lorelei heard the voice of her favorite, and only child.

"Luke doesn't like me to do anything."

"That's not what I heard." Rory sat down next to her mom.

"Really? Those rumors I started sure got around quick."

"Did you order?"

"Of course. I also talked to Luke about wedding plans."

"Oh, I bet he's in a good mood after that." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm trying to decide if we should go traditional."

"You do realize this is _your_ wedding?"

"Yes."

"And you do _know_ that Hello Kitty is not traditional?"

"Yeah. But it's better than Luke's idea." Lorelei said as Luke put down the pancakes in front of them.

"Luke didn't have an idea." Luke warned Lorelei.

"Sure you did. It was just a few minutes ago."

"What's the idea?" Rory asked.

"There was no idea." Luke glared at his fiancé.

"Yes there was. Luke wants the wedding to be clothing optional."

"I'm going to go get coffee." Luke walked away.

"Clothing optional? That include everyone, or just the two of you?"

"Oh everyone."

"Wow. You really want to see Kirk like that?"

"That's why we're not doing it."

"Good call."

"I'm thinking white dress." Lorelei poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Good. Go for the less obvious choice."

"You don't think I should get white?"

"I'm saying that white does imply things that I, as your daughter, contradict."

"Are you saying that white is inappropriate?"

"For Lorelei Gilmore? Maybe."

"Sacrilege."

"Just trying to help out."

"Nice help tactic there."

"Go ahead. It's your wedding. Wear white. Grandma would want you to wear white."

"That settles it! Not wearing white."

"You also should nix the whole red teddy idea too."

"Really?"

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are coming to this."

"I am definitely wearing the teddy then." Deviousness crept in Lorelei's eyes.

"A teddy?" Luke asked as he came by to refill the girls coffee.

"I'm wearing a teddy for our wedding."

"Oh Geez."

"What, you liked the one I wore the other night."

"Your child is sitting right here." Rory piped up.

"Rory, make her stop."

"At least look at the dresses, Mom." Rory begged.

"Fine, we'll look at them today."

"Thank you." Luke breathed a sigh of relief at this.

"I aim to please." Lorelei called to him as he walked away.

"You're getting something slutty in white, aren't you?" Rory asked her mom.

"Of Course!"


	2. The pony

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelei and Rory walked up the stairs to the Dragonfly Inn. "We're just going to see if Sookie's free and then go look for dresses." Lorelei tucked her arm inside the crook of her daughters.

"Shouldn't we tell Grandma?" Rory asked.

"No."

"But she'll want to come."

"That's why we're not telling her."

"But isn't it sort of traditional for the mom of the bride be there for the dress picking?"

"How about I buy you a pony?" Lorelei looked at her daughter with a sweet, scheming smile.

"Are you bribing me?"

"Not to tell Emily, I'd give you anything."

"A real pony, not a My Little Pony?"

"There's advantages to both, isn't there? With My Little Pony you get a cute pink brush and you can braid it's hair. Plus, it's hard plastic and you can throw it at an annoying person."

"Very true." Rory nodded her head in agreement.

"With a real pony, we can train it to eat pizza and drink coffee. And name it Bono."

"Oh, but then we'd have to train it to save the world and wear those ridiculous glasses."

Walking through the dining room to the kitchen, Rory asked, "But where would I keep it?"

"We could keep it in the stable. I'm sure that he would get along with other horses. His name is Bono. Hi Sookie." Lorelei greeted her friend as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey! Look what I'm making for dessert. Chocolate mousse with caramel topping!" Clapping her hands happily. "Who are you putting in the stables?"

"Our new pony, Bono," Rory answered.

"Is he going to wear the funky glasses?" Sookie asked Lorelei excitedly.

"Maybe. Hey, whatcha doing today?"

"Just about done here. Why?"

"Want to help us shop for wedding dresses?"

"Is Emily coming?" Sookie looked a little worried.

"Nope, hence the pony." Rory answered.

"Ah, she bribed you. Can we ride the pony?"

"Might be a little too small for us. Davey could ride it." Lorelei answered.

"I thought you wanted to make your dress," Sookie asked looking at Lorelei.

"I probably will. But can't hurt to look at the wedding store."

"I love weddings and wedding dresses. The whole tradition of the groom not seeing the bride in her dress." Sookie's eyes gleamed at Lorelei.

"If Luke had his way, Mom wouldn't be wearing anything." Rory snickered.

"Huh?" Sookie was quizzical.

"Well, Luke wanted the wedding to be clothing optional." Lorelei explained.

"Ew. I don't want to see Kirk that way!" Sookie covered her eyes in disgust, as if Kirk was in the room.

"Good thing I vetoed it."

"So you gonna come with us?" Rory asked Sookie.

"Shopping? Someone mentioned shopping?" Came the unmistakable French voice of the third partner of the Dragonfly Inn, Michele. "I want to come, too." Michele Fench pout annoyingly cute.

"Michele, someone has to watch the Inn." Lorelei said sweetly.

"You never let me do the fun things. You always leave me here. I want to come. Besides, who has more fashion sense than me?"

"Mom, let him come."

"Fine, Michele. You can come." Lorelei gave in.

Jumping up and down, Michele was obviously excited. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Just get one of the staff to fill in. Then when Sookie's done, we'll go."

Watching him leave, Lorelei sighed. "This is going to cost me. I know it."

"If we hadn't agreed, he would have bugged us anyway. At least he's not torturing us. And he does have fashion sense." Sookie tried to soothe Lorelei.

"Very true."

"Just give me a few minutes, and we'll go." Sookie went back to work.

"So about that pony?" Rory asked her mom.

"No, he can't come shopping with us."

"Just checking."


End file.
